dongolafandomcom-20200214-history
The May Coup
Background Reichsleiter Martin Luther had, since the downfall of Risk Reborn, been recruited by Führer Monocrotis to fight as his right-hand man. The war between 4chan Risk and SPQR was fought over a week, and while twas a stalemate, Freddy eventually got the strategic upperhand after a botched 4chan assault, Sturmsoldat and DQN deserted the army of Monocrotis, and he surrendered to the Fredster and his minions. Monocrotis and his defeated army lived under rule of Imperator Freddy, and his Scottish concubine. For a month Mono led raiding campaigns on foreign servers, which although short-lived was important in bonding between the 4CR gang. Eventually President Jimmy Carter, Vice-President Gandho, and Martin Luther rebelled against SPQR, making their own server, Martin Luther called upon Mono to help, and he did without question. Freddy had outsmarted them again, and drived them further from Risk, however, his server had died in the process. Monocrotis after a period of Interregnum created a new server with the help of Sturmsoldat, DQN, and Martin Luther, called /pol/risk. The server eventually became less about Risk, and more about shitposting, and with the boredom that comes with running a server, Martin Luther began to plot. Conflict Martin Luther had made himself a Brazilian persona, and with this he distanced Sturm away from Mono, and DQN eventually sperged out against Mono. Martin's goal was to restore Risk and Democracy, Jimmy Carter had convinced him to do so. Luther had decided to host DOS gaming, and twas a hit with the community, with this he gained a band of gamers, we shall call them the DOS gang. Luther and his DOS gang played DOS everyday and everynight, and twas fun. Eventually the tides began turning against Luther, and his gaming was made it's own channel to distance DOS away from /po/risk, which soon would become /pol/dos, Pszek who had been plotting against Mono admitted his treachery to Luther, but Mono took these as jokes and dismissed Luther. Luther began to grow weary, his autism duel with Sturm would begin a month in advance, for this he quickly eliminated Sturm from the community, with Mono condemning him. Luther had realized Mono would have to be overthrown if democracy were to be established, and so alongside Jimmy Carter and the DOS gang he began to plot. The Preparations Jimmy Carter had proposed to Luther that he should use his powers and LARP against Mono demanding his retirement from office, the DOS gang mostly agreed with this, with Turul pointing out that he should use diplomacy instead of violence. Luther had chosen to nuke the server at 7 PM, 5 PM for you mutts. Luther tried to recruit Pszek, whom was so consumed by shitposting he had thought Luther was joking, and did not warn Mono in advance. Dazu was sympathetic to Luther's cause but chose to convince Mono to retire, Luther had been awaiting for Dazu to make his advance, however Jimmy and his DOS gang convinced that he should nuke the server immediately, Turul had been also planning to tell Mono of Luther's treason. And so, at roughly 6:30 PM, Luther prepared the preparations for a schism server, and told his final prayers. The Coup Luther and four mods (Jimmy Carter, Turul, Irish, Mike Pence) blocked the parliament and demanded all mods to surrender, they soon after demanded for Mono's resignation, Luther confronted Mono and woke him up accidentally. Mono then threathened to ban the rival mods, which then triggered Luther and his gang to start nuking channels and banning as many people as they could, Dazu and Pszek attempted to stop them, and Luther spammed invites to his server to as many people as possible, to no avail however. Soon, the server had lost all it's channels, and only 70 users were left, from an original userbase of 180, Mono had banned Luther and his renegades in time to save his server. Aftermath Luther attempted to rally DOS gang and Jimmy Carter into a schism, however without the will to carry on another schism and therefore another autism war, the followers of Luther quickly surrendered, Jimmy and DOS gang pleaded for a reprieve, but they were all rebuffed by Mono, whom cucked them for a day. Martin Luther remained defiant, conflicted, and defeated, choosing to exile himself and think himself over. He eventually returned within a day but alas. Mono had lost half his userbase, half his modbase, and was forced to make Supreme, DQN, and Sturmsoldat mods. This turned sour within two days, wherein DQN would nuke the server, leaving only 30 users behind. No-one won, and Risk was reduced to SPQR, with Freddy regrouping himself and his gang for another attempt at power, this time barring all shitposters from entering his new server. All in all, only the fags won.